1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antenna device, and more particularly to a dual-polarized antenna device.
2. The Related Art
Currently, game machines and other consumer electronic products are more and more miniaturized and multi-functionalized. So, an antenna device used to receive and transmit electromagnetic signals need be developed towards miniaturization and high reliability. Conventionally, the antenna device includes a feed portion, a radiating element and an insulating substrate. The feed portion and the radiating element are connected directly to make the electromagnetic signals feed to the radiating element. However, the above-mentioned antenna device works at a simple communication.